


where them boys at (yuil edition)

by starlightdreaming (1qazwas)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Banter, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, are they even fics, i figured that it would be fun to post them all, i hope you enjoy it i had a lot of fun writing these, i put the violence warning just in case but it's not super explicit, i tried lots of different concepts and writing styles, i wrote these when i first started fics so they're VERY rough, it is once again ALL about the yearning, just blood and guns mostly, kun appears VERY briefly and so does doyoung, like bite-sized fics, these are very short ficlets based on a prompt my friend gave me, they're technically prompts at this point, very very short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1qazwas/pseuds/starlightdreaming
Summary: a collection of tiny ficlets (5 ish sentences long) of yuil written based on a prompt given in chapter 2 of neocommunication centre.prompt verbatim:'yuil hitman au with one of them being the target, but they've built a strong friendship over a short amount of time'
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 9
Collections: meimei's responses





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for visiting.
> 
> i wrote these based on one singular prompt but i know i went overboard and some of them don't completely fit the prompt but i love them all the same, they're essentially all prompts on their own and i'm tempted to revisit sometime to write a full fic of them but that depends on if i have any ideas and inspiration as well as interest from readers :D
> 
> (the names of each ficlet are all taken from songs, can you recognise them?)
> 
> as always, today's music pick is...club can't handle me - flo rida ft. david guetta (an unexpected choice but my pals and i were reminiscing about the past uni year and clubbing and everything so here we are)
> 
> p.s. you can bully me into writing any of these, i'll attempt it once i get enough braincells to generate a proper story

contents:

chapter 1:

**contents**

[ chapter 2: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111/chapters/62492191#workskin)

**welcome to my playground**

_"I wish you’d stop barging in like this."_

[ chapter 3: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111/chapters/62492311#workskin)

**russian roulette**

_“Fuck, you shot me!”_

[ chapter 4: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111/chapters/62492392#workskin)

**i don't hate this madness, i'm having fun**

_'Taeil had long decided that the psychic forecasts were wrong on a lot of things...'_

[ chapter 5: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111/chapters/62492473#workskin)

**turn back time**

_“I hope you know, this is your fault.”_

[ chapter 6: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111/chapters/62492497#workskin)

**only human**

_'There's something beautiful in the way the sun envelopes Yuta in the warmest light...'_

[ chapter 7: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111/chapters/62492557#workskin)

**fuck this world**

_"What the fuck is this? Is this a joke?"_

[ chapter 8: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735111/chapters/62492605#workskin)

**it has to be you**

_"Do you trust me?"_


	2. welcome to my playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish you’d stop barging in like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the thrill ride that is me writing yuil, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> today's music pick: the chaser - infinite

“I wish you’d stop barging in like this.” Taeil relaxed back in his chair, running his hand through his coiffed, red hair as he lets his gaze roam over Yuta’s silhouette; the dim light from his window catching on his pistol.

Yuta, often questions how he ended up at this point with this red-haired menace, with Taeil never making it easy to track him down, and after months of chasing after him Yuta ended up in a crossfire that meant saving his ass, Taeil had unknowingly become a _friend_ of sorts through constant badgering that broke down Yuta’s emotional walls to the point he simply relented and let him in.

So Yuta only huffs, rolling his eyes as he moves closer to stand in front of him, laying his pistol down on the desk before pointing accusingly at him, “And _I_ wish, you’d start taking this seriously.”

  
Taeil scoffs, eyebrows raised in a mix of amusement and faux-shock as he rises to meet him. There’s a beat of silence as they study each other before he playfully pinches his friend’s cheek who quickly swats it away scowling, Taeil chuckling lightly, “How can I? You’re barely even trying.”


	3. russian roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, you shot me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's music pick: bitch better have my money - rihanna

“Fuck, you shot me!” Yuta stares accusingly at his assailant, hand grabbing at his shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Taeil on the other hand looks completely unfazed, fetching some gauze from his pocket as he moves to bandage his friend, who is, by all accounts, pissed; flinching away from his gentle hands.

“Oh, come on, it’s just a graze. You’ll live.” The second attempt to bandage Yuta succeeds, on the basis that Taeil grows impatient at Yuta’s whining and moves to pin him against the table in the corner of the room, trained hands working fast now that his ‘target’ is no longer acting like a  _ child _ and resisting help.

The ‘target’ in question, pouts, jabbing a finger at his side only to meet the stiff padding of his bullet-proof vest. Taeil huffs out a laugh before tying up the bandage, stepping away as he assesses his friend more carefully, “Now, what was it you were saying about being shit at Monopoly?”


	4. i don't hate this madness, i'm having fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Taeil had long decided that the psychic forecasts were wrong on a lot of things...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's music pick: monster - red velvet: irene & seulgi

Taeil had long decided that the psychic forecasts were wrong on a lot of things; they promised he’d have a fortuitous year and he ended up losing his job _and_ his boyfriend, they promised that July would be _his_ month only to break his ankle partying before the month had even _started_ , they even said that he’d win the lottery and Taeil gullibly bought a couple tickets only to lose all of them...so yes, Taeil has long given up on things like psychics, fortune-telling and the like. So when the morning came and the app so eloquently stated: _An acquaintance of the past will affect you in the near future;_ Taeil simply rolled his eyes and scoffed as he bundled off to work in the thick winter chill, forgetting the fortune as it came.

In hindsight, he really wished he had paid attention as he watched the chair he was sitting in a moment ago, splayed with bullet holes, and the one person he actually liked in the office moving to point a gun at his chest, a playful smile locked into place.

To be fair, Yuta’s face would make a pretty picture if it weren’t for the blood marring his shirt, and cocked pistol in his hand but really, who is Taeil to dwell on the details.


	5. turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you know, this is your fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's music pick: turn back time - wayv

“I hope you know, this is  _ your _ fault.” Taeil flinches as a bullet near-misses his shoulder, shuffling closer to Yuta, who simply rolls his eyes, before lobbing a flash grenade towards the gunfire and moving to shield both his and Taeil’s eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to be covert, why-.”

The moment is quick and Yuta drags Taeil with him as they move towards a (hopefully) more secure region of the building, with Yuta swiftly taking out any rival hitmen as they move along. Eventually, they end up by a fire exit leading out to an empty street but a quick glance at Taeil makes Yuta stop.

If it’s not the blood marring his dark pinstripe suit, the wound in his abdomen spilling blood onto his shaking hands, it’s the lost look on his normally calm face, both scared and confused as he stares at Yuta mutely.

And for the first time in his life, Yuta understands what it feels like to lose.


	6. only human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There's something beautiful in the way the sun envelopes Yuta in the warmest light...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's music pick: only human - wayv

There's something beautiful in the way the sun envelopes Yuta in the warmest light, his caramel blonde hair a halo as he laughs at something Taeil said.

Taeil thinks he's the most gorgeous person he's ever met and simultaneously his most treasured friend; they met only this summer by chance when Doyoung gave him the wrong address and Taeil ended up offering to compensate Yuta's time with dinner. They've been inseparable ever since, as he watches Yuta call out to him before grinning, pointing at a carousel excitedly as Taeil nods.

He yells for him to hurry up as the line for the carousel grows with children dragging their parents for a ride on the overpriced attraction, but Taeil wants to take his time, he wants this moment to last forever because it'll be the last time he'll be able to stand so close to the sun.

And as his phone buzzes for the fourth time that evening, the faint chime of the kill order repeats in his head as he continues to watch Yuta whine at him, oblivious to his fate. 


	7. fuck this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck is this? Is this a joke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's music pick: locked out of heaven - bruno mars

Taeil stares at Kun, as he slaps the folder back onto the table, glowering at his superior as he jabs a finger at the photo pasted on the page.

"What the fuck is this? Is this a joke?" Kun simply shakes his head, almost sympathetically which only riles Taeil up more.

"Yuta's a recognised enemy of the state, Taeil. The kill order has been authorised, I'm sorry." But Taeil won't hear it, he refuses to look at the photo of his friend, smiling brightly up at him without a care in the world. If the state decides to repay his efforts like this, he’ll raze it to the ground and if the world intends to burn, then Taeil will let it.


	8. it has to be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's music pick: battlefield - jordin sparks

"Do you trust me?" Taeil notes how ridiculous the question is when posed with a silenced pistol pointing directly at him, an inch away from his heart but takes his time to consider it anyway.

If he'd never decided to room with Yuta for the fall, he'd probably never get to know the chaotic, lovable mess of a man he really was. The Yuta he came to know likes to watch anime in his downtime, gets homesick and cries on the phone to his mum and thinks pairing a ham sandwich with ramen is top tier despite Taeil's outward disgust.

So as he stares at his friend over the threshold, his gun still pointed at him, his black hair shrouding his face to hide any sign of weakness, Taeil realises he can't possibly understand why  _ he's  _ so calm about this except for the fact that he trusts Yuta implicitly. So he swallows down any seed of doubt and nods, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thank you to user hencas for giving me such a spicy prompt, i mean truly you're my partner in crime


End file.
